Name of a Star
by Galaxy14
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out. Because one, I'm not good at descriptions and two, I don't think I can summarize this story. Please and thank you beforehand.
1. Prologue: Our Lives

_**Hey everyone, this is just a new story I thought up today in my English class when we had nothing to do after a test. Please, please, please tell me what you think. Because **_**I _think this is going to get out of hand and just be weird. I will surely try to make this a longer story and not just abandon it after two or three chapters. Thanks for reading, have a good day/night._**

* * *

Why does the faint glow of the sun hang in the sky after its set? Well, it just hasn't gone away. The day just keeps following you even though it's night. Days that we wish were gone keep lingering in our minds.

Doesn't everyone wish that glow would just fade sometimes? So we can start over on a blank slate and hope for a better one tomorrow? I know I want that. Because this one everlasting day has me drowning in the five thousand tears I've cried. You may ask; why have I cried? I don't cry for myself anymore. I cry for everyone else's problems, losses and discrepancies. For all those people who never got a second chance. And for those who died without love, without knowing trust.

That faint glow from our star keeps shining bright, why? Because it doesn't want us to be left alone and in the dark, truly, we are never left in the dark because of the other luminescent bodies in the everlasting sky. When the sun goes down and that faint glow has disappeared, the sun is replaced by our moon of many names my favorite name for the beautiful little satellite is Selene. Which I believe came from the Roman goddess of the moon, counterpart of Artemis from Greek mythology. If our Selene isn't there, then what is? The stars are still there if our star and Selene aren't. And an example of those two not being there, or fully bright are eclipses. The stars are still shining bright, always. Stars like; Polaris, Rigel, Vega, and Acrux. The star Polaris as you should know is our guiding light, the North Star and also in the constellation of Ursa Minor, the little bear. Rigel is less commonly known this star is in the constellation Orion. Vega is in the constellation Lyra and Acrux, as you may have guessed, is in the constellation of Crux, or the cross.

And I'm sure you know, when we see the stars at night, their glow is just an afterglow. Our stars have already died. All we see is leftover light from a thousand or more years ago just wonder how brilliant that could be. How long ago that star blew up. But… why don't we celebrate stars birthdays or the days they died? We might never know. I wish I was a star sometimes. Because then I might be appreciated. Being seen every night and lighting up the sky for children to play under, or for someone to have a romantic date under with a loved one. I'd also be able to see the world changing, if I were a star.

If I really was a star; how would people react? If I didn't tell them I was a star, how would they treat me? If I did tell them, would they treat me differently?

Well, we should find out, shouldn't we?


	2. Chapter 1: Seeing Through Stars

_**Okay everyone, I just wanted to get this out to make it more interesting so everyone could get a better overview of what this will be like instead of that short little blurb of a prologue. But here ya go! Two in one day is really hard, so if there's any mistakes I'll try to clear it up as soon as possible!**_

* * *

Watching life from an omniscient view is much different than being limited to just one point. Humans vision goes bad too, stars don't. Seeing the world for so long as being good and full of life as a star is much different than seeing it through human eyes. As seeing through human eyes, I only see suffering. People cry every day for losses that happened long ago. Stars are taught to not wallow in the depression of a friend leaving us. People call that "going supernova".

But back to the point, a star seeing through human eyes gives an even greater perspective. Seeing through the eyes of a human _teenager _though is a whole different story.

~X…x…X~

On my first day of "high school" in the tenth grade, I sat alone at lunch at a table in the corner of a cafeteria filled with the smell of delicious human food (I can't get why humans complain about the food, it all smells delicious). Classes I had earlier that day were religion and science, which I found interesting, but not as interesting as the cliques I've seen. The drama kids sat together, the jocks at one table, geeks at another. But one girl sat alone at a table near mine. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was crying. Without even having to think, I saw why she was suffering. This was her first day too, and she wanted to be back with her old friends. And I was about to go over and introduce myself but the chiming of the bell signaled third period. I would have to settle with talking to her tomorrow.

The third and fourth periods of the day were wasted away by thinking about what I truly was. So, what would a human want to know about a star's life? What we do? Well, a star isn't much different than what humans call a _guardian angel _or a _conscience. _We're assigned a single person out of the seven billion humans on earth, and… we just watch over them. In some cases the stars have to come down to earth to help that particular person along in the path that was planned out for them in life. That's why you see shooting stars all the time, yep. Pretty weird right? Well, my _assigned _human is a dark haired boy in eleventh grade that has dark, dark eyes and a very loud mouth. I haven't been told his name yet, but I know who he is.

You might also ask; do stars have names? Well of course we do. Astronomers give stars names all the time don't they? Polaris, Vega and the star in the constellation of Taurus named Aldebaran are just a few of them. Our names come from the astronomers that found us, and they're usually very nice names so we just keep them. But if there's one someone doesn't particularly like, we can change them or just use a nickname like any other human. Like how humans usually shorten the name Christopher into Chris. Stars names are just like that. My name, since you might be wondering is Aeris. But I chose my human name to be Alyssa, or just plain Aly. Because humans usually have a cruel nature to criticize names and judge others without getting to know them. Stars don't have last names though. Unless you count the name of our galaxy or nebula we came from as a last name. And some of the most common galaxies we come from are the Milky Way, Andromeda, Bode's Galaxy, and a bunch of other names which are commonly just shapes of what they look like. Some examples of those are just the Pinwheel, Comet, Sunflower and Sombrero galaxies.

What would be another question? Hmm. Well how about what a star looks like. They look like any other person in their human form. But as what they truly are, a star is just a big mass of bright light. Just like Earth's most famous star that you humans call the sun.

The chiming of a loud bell signaled the end of the day. So much for explaining even more. I'll talk more and answer your questions tomorrow. I promise.

~X…x…X~

After I had packed up my history books and headed out to the parking lot, I pulled my phone out of my backpack (yes, we know what technology is) and called my guardian. And while I waited I tried to pick my _assignment _out of the crowd. From what I observed at lunch, he was a jock, natural guess because he was sitting with the other athletes but he seemed to be at least somewhat nice once you got past his extremely loud mouth. But further observations were interrupted by a girl brushing past me. It was the girl who had been crying her eyes out at lunch. She had sandy blonde hair and beautiful blue grey eyes. And right away I spoke up, "hey there. I saw you earlier at lunch, are you alright?"

The girl turned around with a look of almost horror on her face. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, first day's just a little hard. You know the feeling right?"

"Yeah, definitely. This might be a little late, but we could be first day buddies. My name's Aly." I reply to her with a smile then hold out my hand for her to shake.

She smiles back at me and shakes my hand, even with her eyes that puffy and red, that smile could still light up a room. "My name's Harper, it's nice to meet you Aly. You're actually the first person that's talked to me today other than the teachers."

"It's always a good feeling when you know someone cares, right?"

She nods then laughs before replying, "definitely. I wish more people cared sometimes though."

"Don't we all?"

"Yeah," Harper replies then sighs quietly. "Well my ride's here, I should get going. See you tomorrow?" I nod as she starts walking off across the parking lot to where I see her dad has parked the car.

"Yep, see you tomorrow. We're definitely going to be sitting together at lunch!" I call out as she walks away and wave slightly as I see her hop into the passenger side. And as her dad pulls out of the parking lot, I see her wave back with a smile still on her face.

Hey, maybe living as a human wasn't as hard as everyone told me before.

* * *

**_Pronunciation_**

**_Aeris- (air-is) like Paris without the p_**

**_A/N: What Aly says about the questions, it's for you guys (the lovely readers) to ask me about in PM or the reviews. I'll be sure to include them in the next chapter or so._**


End file.
